


Just Your Average School Day

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference in a Relationship, Character is Mildly Triggered at One Point, F/F, F/M, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, M/M, Non-Graphic Wet Dream, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Some Heterosexual Relationships, aged-down characters, i can't remember, mentions of past character death, probably swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says. Some of our favorite SNK characters going through a day in school. </p><p>Eren and Levi (primarily) go through their day and reflect on what they think of each other.</p><p>Modern!AU. Full list of ships in the tags and no smut in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Average School Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided I was going to write this and just went with it as I wrote. This started off as the ultimate spur of the moment fic and I had no plan on how to get from Point A to Point B, so hopefully I did a good job of doing so.

Everyone was talking to their neighboring students as they waited for the bell to right to signal class. None of them were sitting in their assigned seats, as they started to change where they sat as they entered fourth quarter, the teacher not even caring after a while. Especially considering the teacher decided they would be watching a movie today, as he had announced yesterday. If they could choose their own seats, less paper would be flying across the room and less phones would be buzzing with messages from friends.

Eren felt a hand on his face and he realized his friend Levi, who now sat next to him, was catching his face before it hit the desk. He hadn’t even realized he was falling asleep.

“Thanks,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Stay up doing homework again because you got sucked into Call of Duty, then, because you were already using the television, you got sucked into watching Doctor Who on Netflix?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded. Levi knew him a little too well sometimes.

“And I bet you woke up late and didn’t have time to even make your bed in that sty you call a bedroom,” he added.

Eren sighed. This is what he got for being friends with a neat freak. He diverted his attention to some of the other people. He really only knew three people in this class, most of his other friends like Armin and Mikasa had this class a different period. To his right was his friend Levi Heichou, whose last name had sent him into a fit of laughter when Mr. Smith (who happened to be teaching the class they were in) called it on the roster, earning himself a punch in the arm, to which both of them got detention and an interesting friendship was born.

To his left was an empty seat and then Mike Zacharius who he didn’t talk too much but they shared the mutual friend of Hanji Zoe, who should have been sitting in the empty seat between them. They had a habit of walking in right as the bell rang.

He rarely spoke to Mike, and when he did, he tried not to get too close, because if anybody close enough, he would smell them, much to everyone’s confusion, and that was weird. People tended to go with it, but Eren hadn't fully gotten used to it.

Soon, the bell rang, and Hanji ran in, panting. It was quite obvious they ran to get to class.

“Glad you could join us Mx. Zoe,” Mr. Smith said as they took their seat. “Anyway, I’ll take attendance and start the movie.”

Hanji plopped down in her seat and smiled her crazy smile. “Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, guess what day it is!”

Mike sighed, knowing this would happen, and muttered, “It’s movie day…”

“MOVIE DAY~!” Hanji yelled, laughing crazily while Mr. Smith sighed.

“Mike and Hanji are present…” he said, marking them as such on the list.

Eren sometimes wondered how Mike managed to put up with the walking catastrophe that was Hanji Zoe. Just last week, they were in the middle of class, and Mr. Smith asked if anyone had any questions, to which Hanji raised their hand and asked if him and Mike were secretly dating. The whole room went a whole new kind of silent except for Levi yelling at Hanji, who simply responded with "Well, Mike's 18!". Eren seriously thought Mike would stop showing up to class after that one. Yet he still did and he still remained Hanji’s friend.

Soon, the attendance was filled out (everyone was present), and the movie was started.

The movie was on World War II and Eren usually found war quite interesting, considering the effects it had on everyone and how it shaped the world, but he was so tired and Levi kept having to catch him before he hit the desk with a thud that would alert everyone of his sleep deprivation.

Finally, the period ended and Eren had study, optimal time to catch up on his sleep, and went to head out with Levi who had the same study as him.

Hanji ran out behind them, yelling a “wait up” as they did so. They had their next class across from Levi's and Eren's study and always walked to it with them. Mike stayed behind in that class for his study.

“This is what I’m talking about,” Hanji said, gesturing to Mike who was still sitting in his seat, Mr. Smith standing behind him.

Levi sighed. “Are you still on that? Mike has told us multiple times that he is getting tutored.”

“But he has an A in that class!”

“Well then the tutoring session are working, aren’t they?”

Hanji sighed as they arrived at their destination. “Whatever, see you guys at lunch.”

They both departed to their respective rooms, the bell ringing only seconds later.

Eren dropped into seat and put his head on the desk. “Wake me when the day is over.”

Levi sat down and rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to do that,” he said sarcastically.

“Thanks,” Eren said just as sarcastically as he drifted off to sleep.

Levi sat in the seat next to Eren, doing his history homework (which he was pretty sure Eren forgot to take), wondering why the brat didn’t sleep at night.

Well, he already knew Eren had insomnia.

And of course it was the fact Eren was so different that made Levi like him so much. The shitty brat had inexplicably caused Levi to develop a crush on him and he was pretty sure Eren was unaware that Levi even got crushes on people, never mind one on him.

Levi sighed and glared at the back of Eren’s head, willing him to realize it.

Of course, that never worked, but it was worth a shot.

No it wasn’t, but Levi seriously didn’t want to outright tell him.

So he just went back to his history homework and reminded himself to tell Eren that they did in fact have history homework.

\----

Eren sighed as he took the walk of shame back to history class in the middle of his study to get his history homework. He had woken up randomly and Levi kindly informed him they had to do a worksheet.

He arrived to the history classroom (which now had a closed door) and walked in. “Mr. Smith, I-”

He froze and felt heat rush into his face as he realized Mike and Mr. Smith had to _pull away_ from each other to look him in the eye.

Yes, he had in fact managed to walk in on his friend and history teacher making out on a desk.

Apparently Hanji knows what they’s talking about.

If it was possible, they were both redder than he was, but both of them were _glaring_ at him like he was at fault in this moment.

Maybe he was, but he didn’t feel like sticking around to find out and just said, “I-I’ll come back later.”

He sped walk down the hall but promptly turned back around when he heard Mr. Smith yell, “Jaeger, close the door!” so he could in fact close the door before he was killed and took to speed walking back to study.

Upon arriving back to study he sat down, still trying to comprehend the awkward play-out of events, to which Levi asked, “Did you get the homework?”

He shook his head.

“Why not?” Levi asked.

Eren swallowed audibly. “I-I’ll tell you at lunch…”

Levi cocked an eyebrow at him, but shrugged, going back to the homework.

\----

Eren sat through a very boring period of geometry (during which he finally caught up on his sleep) before he finally got to lunch.

“I KNEW IT!” Hanji yelled as Mike put his head in his hands.

Eren flashed an apologetic smile as Mike looked up to glare at him.

“Is that why you didn’t get the homework and looked somewhat horrified when you walked back into study?” Levi asked in between bites of food.

Eren nodded silently and Mike pulled something out of his bag. “Yeah, here’s the homework.”

Eren took it and stuck in in his own bag. “Thanks…”

The silence that followed varied in levels of awkward depending on which two people you were, the highest level being between Eren and Mike.

Eren took to looking around the lunch room as distraction and began to realize how many people were dating other people.

First, there was Mike, but Eren decided that was kind of a sore subject.

Then he noticed Jean, his arch rival, who was sitting next to his boyfriend Marco, who he got along with pretty well. Plus the fact he was dating Jean caused Jean’s crush on his adopted sister Mikasa to disintegrate, much to his relief.

They were sitting with Reiner and Bertholdt who were too dating. Them dating wasn’t much of a surprise; they were best friends and in hindsight, it was kind of obvious they liked each other.

He then diverted his attention to Ymir and Krista. Krista was very kind and had a way of keeping Ymir in check. They seemed very happy when around each other.

Not too far away, he saw Sasha and Connie, one of the few straight couples he knew. It worked kind of well because Connie never ate all his lunch and Sasha took to eating his leftovers. It seemed to work out for them.

He turned to his friend Armin, who was like his brother, and his girlfriend Annie, the only other straight couple he knew. Annie wasn’t an open person (and he was sad to admit she could kick his ass any day) but Armin seemed to be able to wiggle the real her out sometimes.

Everyone seemed to be in happy relationships and he was single. Granted he wasn’t the only one, but he was pretty sure the person he did have a crush on didn’t like him back.

He glanced at Levi out of the corner of his eye. Yes, he had a crush on his friend Levi. But, unfortunately, he was pretty sure he was straight and had a crush on Petra. But Auruo also had crush on Petra and Petra seemed to like him back, so he had that going for him.

He sighed. This was a problem.

Then the bell rang and they departed to their next classes, Eren’s being English, Levi’s being geometry, and Hanji’s and Mike’s being biology, which happened to be the only class Hanji arrived early to. And since today was dissection day, Hanji was gushing about all the interesting adaptations frogs had in their internal organs, much to everyone's dismay. They were _trying_ to eat.

After they were a safe distance away, Hanji said, “I think they like each other.”

Mike sighed. “You need to stop this.”

“But I’m totally right!” Hanji stated with a smile. “I mean, I was right about you, wasn’t I?”

The glare they received told them they should shut up.

\----

Sixth period, they all had gym. The four of them stood in a circle, plus Armin and Mikasa, who too had gym.

“How have your guys’ day been?” Armin asked.

Hanji laughed the kind of laugh that attracted attention, Mike glared at Eren, who looked like he wanted to just drop dead where he stood, and Levi just sighed. Armin decided not to press the subject.

“What are we doing again today, the mile?” Eren asked. Mikasa nodded and he gave an exasperated sigh. He hated the mile run.

Mr. Dawk, who was probably the most hardo teacher in the school, also happened to be his gym teacher.

“Ok, you guys are going to have a partner and you will have to keep up with each other,” he explained before listing off the partners.

Mikasa was with Armin.

Hanji was with Levi.

And he was with....

Shit...

He had Mike. If there was one physical activity Mike was good at, it was running, and Eren sucked at running.

Mike smirked. Eren knew his fate was sealed.

\----

Eren slumped to the ground, ready to die. His throat felt like it was bleeding he had been breathing so hard and his heart would not relax.

Levi looked down at him. "Well, Mike, I think you may have killed Eren."

"Oops," Mike said, completely deadpan, before going to change.

Levi sighed and helped Eren to his feet. Levi was not nearly as sweaty as Eren was but still rather sweaty and had been changing when Eren stumbled into the locker room, so also did not have a shirt.

 _Dammit..._ Eren though, trying to move his gaze away from his friend.

Levi noticed Eren’s darting eyes and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, helping him stand upright on his wobbly legs.

\----

Eren and Levi both sat in biology and Eren felt like puking from the combination of the fact he had run faster than he ever planned in his lifetime and the fact he was staring at frog guts.

He never liked dissection day. It was really the only lab day where Levi actually carried the group, considering how Eren did not like the idea of death. Not after his mother got killed by that murderer. He could still smell the blood and death and the stench of the dead frog only reminded him, even with the formaldehyde, making his heart pound and his breath hard to catch.

Levi understood and tended to do most of the actual dissecting while Eren did his best to answer the questions.

Levi was really the only one who understood this and didn’t force him into the smell and memories. Perhaps that was part of the reason he liked him so much.

Levi turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Eren hadn’t even realized he had been staring at his friend in question.

He blushed slightly and diverted his attention to the worksheet, continuing to answer the questions.

\----

Levi could feel Eren staring at the back of his head as he dissected the frog in front of him. He looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow at him. Eren sucked in a breath like he had just come back to life and looked away, red dusting his face.

Levi could feel red rise into his face as well and he looked back down at the frog, hoping that Eren couldn’t see it.

\----

Eighth period, they both had elective. Two different electives. Levi had Computer Apps and Eren had a health class.

Eren sat down in his seat, wondering what possessed him to take a health class. This was the last thing he wanted after the images of death in his head. Images of reproduction.

And what really stunk was that they talked about heterosexual sex between cisgender people. But there were so many gay couples that he knew that he wondered why they bothered. They should at least cover both.

But no, he had to sit through a period of learning about sex that didn’t apply to him.

He sighed and managed to fall asleep, still a little tired.

\----

He was shaken awake by a kid in his class by a kid he barely knew. All the kids, plus the teacher, were standing around him, looking rather concerned.

“Hey, are you ok?” the kid asked. “You were writhing and moaning in your sleep. You have a nightmare?”

Eren blinked the blurry out of his eyes and straightened up a bit, wondering what he had been dreaming about. He thought for a moment.

 _What was it…?_ Then his eyes widened as he remembered.

He had been dreaming about Levi.

A very _graphic_ dream about Levi.

His crush on his dream and the teacher droning on about sex and reproduction had managed to concoct a very erotic dream for him and a very awkward moment in reality.

He realized he was still being stared at cleared his throat. “Yeah… A nightmare… May I use the restroom?”

The teacher nodded wordlessly and Eren bolted out of the room and to the bathroom. He ran into a stall and quickly dropped his pants and sat down. He looked down and swore quietly. He had an erection. A very bad erection.

He put his head in his hands and started thinking back to frog guts in order to get it to die down.

By the time it finally had, he had to go to his next class.

As he walked down the hall, he wondered why he was freaking out so much over a stupid crush.

\----

Eren sat in German next. Levi was over in French. Armin was sitting next to him.

“Hey, why did Mike try to kill you through the mile?” Armin asked when he sat down.

Eren sighed. “Long… Awkward story…”

Armin raised an eyebrow but just shrugged. “So, besides that, how was your day?”

“Health was weird…” Eren said, thinking back to his dream. Every detail was running through his head and-

_Fuck, think about frogs, and dissection, and other dead things…_

“Uh, Eren?” Eren opened his clenched eyes to look at Armin. “Are you ok?”

Eren nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine…”

The bell rang, signaling the start of class, and the teacher said, “Guten Morgen.”

\----

Levi sat in his French class, copying the notes, and kind of wishing he had somebody to actually talk to. Before, he could care less if he had somebody to talk to. There was his friend Hanji, and he talked to Mike occasionally, but really, he had always liked being alone.

Then fucking _Eren_ happened and he actually felt like talking to people.

Fucking brat.

Fucking crush.

Fucking everything.

Levi sighed and just kept working, his eyes looking at the clock every once in a while, waiting for final period, when he had class with Eren again.

\----

They sat next to each other what constituted as Home Ec (it was really like a second study) and Levi would deny it until the day he died that he really liked that he had this class with Eren.

Eren was usually fully awake by this time and would actually be willing to talk (unlike in their actual study) and talking to him was actually usually quite nice. He had an interesting point of view and it was nice to have an intelligent conversation because Eren was really smart when he chose to be.

Hanji was just a walking ball of chaos and conversations with them were usually one-sided considering they wouldn’t stop talking. It was the exact opposite with Mike.

But Eren actually spoke and let him speak and it was nice.

And he could literally talk to him about anything. They each had their fair share of suffering, some of their suffering being the same, and he remembered that day he actually decided to open up to the guy and he understood everything.

He supposed that was the day he began to fall for him.

Wait… _Fall?_ No, no, no, no, he had a _crush_. That was it! He wasn’t _falling_ for anybody.

He just sighed, causing Eren to give him an odd look. “You alright?”

Levi shrugged. “Just a problem I’ve been having…”

Eren’s interest was peaked. “What kind of problem?”

Levi paused, and then sighed again, turning to look at him. “I like someone… But I don’t think they like me back…”

Levi swore internally. Why did he have to sound like that?

Upon hearing this, Eren blushed, and, much to Levi’s surprise, said, “Same here…”

Levi gave him an odd look. “Really?”

Eren nodded. “I’ve… Liked them for a long time…”

Levi nodded. “I have too… And the problem is…”

Eren looked at him and gestured for him to go on.

Levi sighed and finally said, “I think I managed to let myself fall for them…”

Eren’s eyes widened. Did he have this problem? Is that why his dreamed spiked in such a way? I mean, you don’t just dream about… _That_ with a crush. Or did you...? In any case… Levi was actually one of the few people he could talk about deep, more personal things with, the others being Mikasa and Armin, but they were like his _family_ and Levi was…

_Levi._

That was the only word he had. The all encompassing name that meant many things to him.

“I think I have, too…” Eren said, almost inaudibly.

Levi raised an eyebrow, the slightest change that signaled actual, yet minute, interest for him in his usual indifferent facade. However, on the inside, he did in fact realize he had fallen in love with this friend of his that understood him better than anybody else.

\----

They walked to Eren’s house together. They had to finish up the biology lab and Eren’s house was closer.

Upon arrival, they walked upstairs to Eren’s room. His dad was out of town for the week and Eren would be home alone for the next five days.

They entered Eren’s room and Levi gave a “tch”.

“I was right,” Levi said. “Not only is your bedroom still a mess, you didn’t get a chance to make your bed.”

Eren sighed and made it quickly before motioning for him to sit down. Levi did as such, having does it many times now and the terminal mess that was Eren’s room had (almost) stopped fazing him by now.

Eren pulled out the lab questions and they set to work.

They finished in record time but Levi didn’t have to be home until really late so they just laid on Eren’s bed as they often did and just talked.

The talking started light. School (which was the same for both of them). Weekend plans (nothing really for either of them). Just petty, simple things.

But that wasn’t how either of them rolled of course, and it turned to the deeper stuff. Mainly, what they discussed in Home Ec.

“So, somebody managed to wiggle their way into the great Levi Heichou’s heart, did they?” Eren asked, earning a light smack.

“Stop being so cheesy about it.” Levi said. He paused, before finally saying, “Yeah…”

“I’m impressed. Who managed that?” Eren asked, although he felt like he already knew. “Is it Petra?”

“Why does everyone assume I like her?” he asked, shaking his head. “It isn’t her.”

Eren felt a wave of pure relief wash through his very person and felt like jumping down in a joyful spasm but merely said, “Oh…”

There was a somewhat unformatable silence before Levi asked, “What about you?”

Eren felt the heat rush to his face. “Not really important… Well, yeah they are very important but not worth mentioning… Well, they are worth mentioning, but I… Don’t want to talk about it…”

“Why not?” Levi asked. “It was obviously important enough mentioning.”

“Yeah, but, it’s just…” Eren struggled to get words to leave his mouth. “It’s kind of weird…”

“Eren, today we found out that Mike is, in fact, dating our history teacher,” Levi pointed out. “I don’t think it could be weirder than that.”

Eren winced slightly. He had a feeling Mike wasn’t done with him and history the next day was going to be awkward.

“You first…” Eren said.

Levi sighed. “Are you really playing that card?”

Eren nodded and crossed his arms. It was so _Eren_ that…

Levi sighed. “Shitty brat.”

Eren turned to glare at him, but was met instead with a rather quick kiss. Before he even had a chance to react, Levi pulled away.

“Your turn,” he stated plainly.

Eren stuttered, his face bright red.

“Y-You just kissed me!” he yelled.

“How observant of you,” Levi commented. “Now are you going to tell me or not?”

Eren sputtered and tried to get his voice right. “ _You_. Just _kissed_ me!”

“Yes, I did. Now tell me who it is, brat, it’s killing me inside!” Levi yelled, turning to look at him.

Eren froze completely, taken aback by this. He hadn’t realized that Levi had felt the same about thinking he liked another person as he did.

He just leaned forward to give him another kiss, a much slower kiss than the one before, one that lasted much longer.

They pulled away and Eren smiled. “I love you, too.”

Levi smirked and laughed lightly. “I’m glad…”

Then they both just fell asleep, laying there in the bed.

\----

The four of them sat in succession in history the next day. Eren looked ecstatic and Levi was actually smiling for once.

They had told Hanji, who started freaking out and yelling “I knew it!” (now Eren knew how Mike felt...) and promised not to tell anyone.

They then promptly told Mike, who remained indifferent, but Eren could see the gears working in his mind.

Or maybe he was just being paranoid.

Back to the present, they were discussing the movie they had watched, and Mr. Smith asked if anyone would like to say anything.

Mike raised his hand.

“Yes Mike?”

“Levi and Eren are dating,” he said. The whole class went a new kind of silent before he added. “Just thought you should know.”

Eren (and everyone) could tell Mr. Smith was trying to not die laughing right then and there. Eren just stuck his head on the desk.

Now he really knew how Mike felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Two-day written fanfiction. Not too bad.  
> And now for a few things.  
> 1\. Again, sorry if there was anything OOC.  
> 2\. I make way too many Hump Day jokes.  
> 5\. One of these days I will be able to write an SNK fic without and EruMike refernce but today is not that day.  
> (If you get my reference, you get a virtual cookie).  
> Oh, and of course I took a pedophilic ship and made it not pedophilic and then took a not pedophilic ship and made it pedophilic because why the heck not?  
> So anyway, comments, kudos, and the whole thing are awesome.


End file.
